11:34
by GizKhalifa911
Summary: Sherlock is up too no good especially to john...


Hope ya like!

* * *

11:34

A bitter cold night in London on 221b Baker Street. People roasting chestnuts on an open fire, bullshit. John reading a new book he bought the other day, sitting by the fire in his chair sitting across from Sherlock's' drinking his usual before bed tea.  
You know, it's quite quiet without that bugger around. A tad bit too quiet. Hurried footsteps shuffle up the stairs to the flat, the none other than Sherlock Holmes.  
"John, tell if this feels good." Sherlock took giant steps to get to John and grope him through his clothes. John squeaked in surprise and pushed the chair back a bit too far to be needed. John smacked Sherlock's hand away and scowled.  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" John beet red. Sherlock gave John a questioning look. John rolled his eyes in knowledge that Sherlock was playing this game.  
"You just don't come barging in and grope someone for an experiment! It's not natural, although knowing you that is."  
"Oh,please John you like my experiments I put you through." Sherlock smiled leaning forward to kiss Johns neck. John pushed him back.  
"Sherlock, no. I'm not in the mood to be a pawn."  
"Oh, what are you talking about!" Sherlock snapped.  
"Last time you experimented I was paralyzed for a week."  
"But you liked it," Sherlock smirked "God knows I did."  
"No." John scolded. Before John was able to stand up and walked away Sherlock pushed him down by his shoulders.  
"John,"  
"Sherlock, no. I love you dearly but no means no."  
John and Sherlock have been together for 2 years now after faking his death. When Sherlock came back to show John he wasn't dead, dislocated jaw and arm. Broken nose and jaw. John was not happy, but he is now.  
"Fine then, if you won't comply I'll take you by force." Sherlock sneered. John leaned back trying to hide the shiver that ran through him. John tried again failing again. John fought to get but Sherlock being a bit stronger than him grabbed both his hands and stretched his arms up and behind the chair. John wasn't into the whole rape thing but being the victim, it was an exciting thrill.  
"You seem to like it John." Said man gliding his free hand down John's black and white stripped sweater to his jean pants.  
Sherlock lingered to John's sweater and pushed it up and over his head resting behind his neck. Sherlock licked his lips, Johns tanned skin looked deliciously in fire light. He let his fingers roam to John's left erected nipple and traced circles around it. John fought back the chill of cold fingers touching his hot body.  
"Come now John, don't fret so much. You know you like it." Sherlock looked at John. Johns flushed face avoided contact foreshadowing the consequence. He is already turned on as it is, why make it worse?  
Sherlock's hands roamed further south, to the clothed erection. He glided a finger softly over the fabric smiling in satisfaction from the reaction John gave. He leaned down and licked up johns navel to his chest up his neck to his ear. A warm breath tickled his ear. A wet tongue coated it.  
John fought back the moan trying to escape with little success. Sherlock let go of Johns hands and sat up.  
"Stay here and be good. I need to get something." Sherlock kissed under Johns jaw. John sits there patiently for the object. Why is he still sitting there? He didn't want to be apart the experiment right? Then why?  
"You are probably thinking why am I still sitting here when I could run and not be a part of this silly experiment?" Sherlock took the item out. "Because John," Sherlock whipped his riding crop in his hand. "You like the thrill."  
Sherlock walked back to the dumbfounded John Watson.  
"You like have to obey someone, you always have. Even in the army you craved excited commands." He licked his riding crop and slapped it across John chest.  
"You want to be the victim." Another slap.  
"To be punished." Another one.

"For me to act like the sociopath that I am." Another one right down his chest leading to his stomach. Johns pants were wet with pre-cum stain. Sherlock rested his hands beside Johns' head. He took his knee and massaged Johns bulge. John arched crying out, losing all focus to resist.  
"You are my experiment dummy, John." Sherlock devoured John with a heat filled kiss. He stripped John from his clothes and whipped him. John cried pain and pleasure tears, not being able to tell the difference. Sherlock took his riding crop and traced the base of Johns cock with it.  
"I barely even started the experiment and you're already this hard? Tsk, do you really want me don't you?" Sherlock smiled. John was discombobulated with the lust coating his body.  
"Answer me." Sherlock husked with a slash from his whip. John whimpered in response.  
John got down in front of Sherlock's pants zipper and pulled it down. Sherlock chuckled leading Johns head with the crop.  
"No, no my love. Remember I'm a sociopath. You are the victim you play be my rules." A slap to the shoulder.  
"On all fours on the chair." Sherlock ordered. John has never seen this side of Sherlock, but he kind of likes it.  
Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and turned the riding around, so he was holding the tail base front. John shivered in anticipation. Sherlock jammed the riding crop base into him. John screamed tears running down faster. Sherlock pumped it in and out John making sure to hit his special spot. Sherlock nipped at Johns skin, leaving purple and blue marks in between his shoulder blades.  
"Sher-! Ah…! I-I!" John shuddered out.  
"You're not allowed to cum yet John." Sherlock whispered into his back, kissing his back. He pulled the riding crop out. He unbuckled his pants and replaced the riding crop with himself. Jamming in not giving time for John to adjust. John reached back to stop him, but Sherlock caught his arm and pulled it back. He drops the riding crop and pulls Johns hair, banging his prostate. John moans every time Sherlock hits. Sherlock shudders against Johns back. Losing control.  
"John…" Sherlock growled. He flipped John over on his back sitting him in his lap. He bounce John on his cock, racing his hand up his back to pull Johns hair. His free hand holding John up on his back. Each time Sherlock got a wave of pleasure traveling south he'd pull his hair and leave scratches on Johns back. John giving encouragement doing the same. Sherlock kissed up his neck to Johns lips. Giving him a sloppy kiss. John looked I'm Sherlock's eyes communicating "I love you'"s to each other.  
"Sherlock! Ah! P-please let me…cum!" John begged.  
"You can come John…" He groaned.  
"SHERLOCK!" John cried, cumming strands.  
"God bless the queen, John…" Sherlock mumbled into his neck giving him a good bite. Sherlock came after filling John with him, hugging him tightly. Sherlock wobbled down into the chair. Still in the after flow of their climax. They pulled  
back from the embrace and snogging each other dry.  
"That was the best experiment I ever had." Sherlock chuckled.  
"Do that again sometime." John blushed. Sherlock smiled and kissed Johns forehead.  
"Come let's go to bed."

Knock Knock!

"Sherlock! We need you!" Lestrade yelled into Sherlock's door. Sherlock groaned.  
"I busy!"  
A few mumbles were exchanged then the door finally opened. Sherlock with sweat pants on and no shirt.  
"What?" Sherlock snapped.  
"There's been a phone call. Lady next door said she heard noises, they didn't sound too friendly." Lestrade informed.  
"What time did the call settle?"  
"11:34 pm."  
Sherlock eyes widened as he looked back at John. John giggled a little but coughed it out.  
"Sorry can't help you!" Sherlock rushed  
"But,"  
"Off you go! You really don't need me for this case."  
"But Sherlock,"  
"Leave I'm sick!" Sherlock fake coughed. Lestrade left confused. Sherlock shut his door and climbed back into bed.  
"When will they figure out it was us?" John asked.  
"Calculating with their boring little brains, a week."  
They shared a laugh then silence came over them. A moment has passed until John speaks up.  
"We should do it more often."


End file.
